


whistle, baby

by daddyoongi



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, I'm really bad at tags, M/M, Oneshot, Strangers to Lovers, coffee shop AU, kind of?, larry au, larry oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyoongi/pseuds/daddyoongi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was trying to whistle, yet failing miserably no matter how hard he tried. </p><p>And maybe, a certain cute barista could help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whistle, baby

The curly-haired lad took a sip of his half-gone frappucino once again, and cleared his throat. He then puckered his lips, and proceeded to blow air as lowly as he could, as his eyes looked out of the window located in his left, scanning the busy airport, observing every single thing in his surroundings. 

What he didn't see was the blue eyed boy who was leaning against the counter of the coffee shop, staring at him in wonder. Harry turned his head at such velocity, almost immediately noticing the boy who had his eyes glued on him. He felt a blush creeping up his cheeks of embarrassment, and buried his face in his abnormally large hands. The barista then giggled, crinkles displayed on the corner of his eyes. 

His short legs then somehow managed to hop over the counter, making a cute noise in the process. The boy then walked over to Harry who still had his face buried in his hands. "What were you tryin' to do there, mate?" He chirped. Harry only replied with a groan and a muffled, "I was trying to whistle but I couldn't do it,". He then heard the same giggle he'd just heard a minute ago. 

Harry slowly lifted his head to take a good look at the person he's talking to, only to be greeted by the sight of the most gorgeous boy he'd ever seen. Icy blue eyes, feathery brown hair, and the most beautiful smile he's ever witnessed. He could've sworn he drooled a bit. His moment of appreciation was ruined by a, "Oi! You there?". Harry shook his head and coughed, and then proceeded to say, "H-hi-um-hi, I'm Harry, and you are?" "I'm Louis," He replied. 

"N-nice to meet you, Louis," "You too," Louis said with a warm smile. "So, uhm, can you, whistle?" Harry asked. Instead of answering him, Louis just puckered his lips and let out a whistle. Harry's eyes widen and wandered around the room. "Um, Louis, could you possibly teach me?" He muttered nervously. And so the next 10-15 minutes included Harry whining on not being able to whistle, Louis giggling uncontrollably, and a few death glares from Louis' coworkers, even though Louis completely ignored them.

"Okay, concentrate, Harry," Harry then puckered his pink lips and put his tongue behind his lower set of teeth. After a few seconds, a low whistle can be heard coming from his mouth. Harry's face broke into a wide grin, almost splitting his face in half in the process. Louis stood up and cheered while laughing, every single person in the coffee shop staring at them in either confusion, or amusement. 

Harry followed Louis by standing up, raising his hand for a high five. Louis raised his hand to connect their palms. The moment their hands touched, electricity went all throughout Harry's body. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach, as blood crept up to his cheeks. His trance was interrupted by someone calling out to Louis, reminding him of his shift.

"Well, Harry, I guess I've got to go. I'll see you sometime?" "Uh, yeah, sure." Harry then proceeded to nervously ask for Louis' phone number, using the lame excuse of, "needing whistling lessons," but Louis liked the boy so much that he just went along with it. They said their goodbyes and returned back to their lives.

And maybe, just maybe, Harry drove seven miles almost every week to the airport, just to see the cute barista again.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I hope you enjoyed that! This was my first time posting one of my works anddd I'm pretty nervous. So bye or leave kudos and comments or whatever it is that you do. Bye!


End file.
